User blog:Element K/Element Rap Battles Reborn; Paul Blart Vs Larry Daley
Helloooooooo wiki people, welcome to another installment of Element Rap Battle’s Reborn. We we have a COP-ple of Security guards today. We have Paul Blart: Mall Cop from the movie of the same name battling Larry Daley, the night watchman from the Night at The Museum Trilogy. But perhaps there may be a third party today? Aside from the linked references, I made lines wherein you need to have watched the movie (or played the game) to understand in bold. Anyways, shout-outs to: Drakan95 – RIP in Pieces brother ;-; Leandro Da Vinci – All that cover-y and title card goodness <3 Tigerisnormal – Can I please have those Cat verse soon? Thnx <3 Enough intro talk, let’s get right to it then! Locations: Paul Blart: Mall Larry Daley: The Museum Mike Shmidt: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Beat: Verbal Grenade ELEMENT RAP BATTLES REBORN VS BEGIN! Battle Paul Blart {0:22}: From the hallways to the mall ways, it’s a good day on the segway And if you stay in the way then I’ll eat you like a Daley buffet I’m a mall cop! And when trouble calls, then I act! While you party all night having sex with ancient artifacts I’m insane like lemonade , saved more lives than you ever did! Like that tablet your styles decayed , and wipe you off the grid First movie got people wanting more and got the Medal of Valor Your 3 movies are yawners; without Teddy they would be goners Larry Daley {0:44}: Just let me start, Paul Blart the Mall fart, keep to Walmart! Sharp as a dart, got a fresh start with a job I take to heart You? Not smart, lots o’ tarts, I question how you still kept your part In a hundred and forty-four hours you and Amy split apart You can’t handle me alone; I have more than enough horsepower To kick this fat bastard who’s troubled by a life simulator! Take away the sugar of this shmuck, then he’s stuck and out of luck You can say I killed it on the mic like I struck it with a milk truck Paul Blart {1:06}: Step back before I run you over, your safety is still my priority Though I will hurt your McPheelings and everything internally Talking to great historical people, you must be like Bill and Ted but dumber Vegas has a new high roller , and he spits sick like his name was Dexter Come on brah! You have no help your wax friends now you dum-dum ''' In a sticky situation , as if you got stepped in a lot of gum-gum Swat a SWAT commander , now I '''crush your codes to your victory Now get lost with Amelia Earhart and hide you shame from everybody Larry Daley {1:28}: You keep laughing at my help but let’s take a look at your crew A sassy black woman and old dudes who had no respect for you The chances of you winning, gone out the window! From what I know of Egypt, you’re in the Nile that I’m the King of Flow Mustached. Obese. Stupid. Action and freedom loving. Damn man! That’s why you’ll only be remembered as the stereotypical American! (Ohhh!) Working late nights, come to life, yeah you see ‘em! I really doubt you can handle all my Nights at the Museum Oh please! '' '' Beat: Pro Mike Shmidt {0:33}: It starts with twelve on the clock, watch the lights, keep the door locked I got fan boys on my side while critics just keep saying you guys suck! It’s Me! Damn it Fazbear can’t you hear? I’m trying to lyrically sear a bitch here! You gone? Good! Now let’s start with thisHappy Wheels queer ''' '''6 days of marriage and 6 days on the force? Bitch, I can handle crazier shit than you in just 6 hours! And you! Lazy Larry , hanging out with Teddy and Rexy ''' '''Talking about some “come to life”, have you even met Foxy?! You’re friends fromthe diorama can better handle this dire drama They made three movies?! Thanks Obama! ''' '''You two have fame like your dicks, pretty short My shift’s done now, but I’ll return for a fourth WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Paul Blart Larry Daley Mike Shmidt HINT FOR THE NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts